The Day of Which We All Dream
by landers1001
Summary: Will Katniss and Peeta ever commit to spending their whole life together?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the war! Finnick never died and had a son with Annie named Finnick Jr.**

Chapter 1

*Flashback* If it weren't for the baby? Already married? Well at least one of them was true. We weren't married yet! I mean we had talked about it and surprisingly the sound of it was sounding better and better as we reached the age of 18 which was the age when you were automatically out of the reaping and any chance of being just another piece in their games again. But the baby. The chances of me liking the fact that I was pregnant were going down as the month progressed. I'd found out that I was pregnant the day before the release of the quarter quell. I wasn't ready for this.*End Flashback* Now as I lie on the restraining hospital bed with Peeta to my left and Johanna to my right, I smile. The little baby I bear inside of me will be out in the next few days. Gale left, and so I knew that Peeta was definitely the one man I would always want to be with. I heard footsteps and suddenly Finnick appeared in front of me. He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and pulls something out from behind his back. But all I can look at was little baby Finn Jr. He is just lying in Finnick's right arm with his eyes closed.

"Sugar cube?" Finnick laughs and hands me the small cube of pure, sweet, sugar.

"Shut up Finn! Peeta and Jo are sleeping! They need rest. They have both been through a lot these past few days."

"We'll so have you so shut it and close your eyes!" We both giggle a little and Peeta opens his eyes and he smiles. He can see that we are talking so he closes his eyes again to try and make it less obvious that he is up and listening. He's so sweet! He just doesn't want to intrude. I can't believe that when we were first shoved into the Hunger Games that he was just out to get me.

"Kat? Kat?" Finnick screams. I can tell that he thinks I'm zoning out and I'm going to get another nightmare. His face is tense and I can see that he is scared. I can feel Jo's eyes on me me in the corner of my left eye Peeta's scared eyes staring at the side of my head in the corner of my right eye I see Annie, Haymitch, Effie, and even Plutarch rush in to save me from my latest nightmare. But they can't. Now that it's happening they can't help. And this will probably cause Peeta's next episode which I can hear the beginnings of. But soon all I can hear is Prim. And she's screaming. At the top of her lungs as the fire from the bomb that just hit started. She is screaming I am screaming and all I can think is

"This is no place for a girl on fire."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my latest story! Check out my other stories and please rate, review, and subscribe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they get my nightmare under control, which this time was just reliving Prim's slow, sad, and heartbreaking death, they get right to I work on Peeta's episode which is quickly becoming violent.

"Let me out. I know what to do." I scream over Peeta's heart wrenching cries. So Plutarch runs and gets the key to my restraints and soon I am rummaging through my suitcase searching for the one token of our love that will definitely stop his episode. The pearl. I run to him with tears falling down my face and I show him the pearl. My face can obviously show that I am pleading with him to come back to me.

"Peeta you gave this to me during the 75th hunger games. It was to symbolize our love and how even when one of is dead, we will still love each other. Do you remember that?" I almost yell at him.

"You kept that?" I sigh in relief and lay my head down on his stomach. He's back.

"Of course Peeta." I begin to sob like I do every time he gets an episode. He tries to reach down but the restraints don't let him so Plutarch undoes his restraints. He does Jo's too. Peeta stands up, reaches to me but I'm in a ball bawling, so he just grabs me and holds me in his arms while he holds me close to him and let's me cry on his shoulder. Jo, Annie, and Finn all close in on us and we hug it out until I can stop crying. Peeta kisses me, and then he starts to put me down on my bed, but I grab onto his waist and he picks me back up. I jump down with a kiss and ask Haymitch to point in the direction of our room and he does so quickly, and Peeta puts his arm around me as I start to run. The others do the same. When we reach the neck of the plane with our rooms, we all go in to our own rooms after promising to meet in my room to watch a movie and probably play a game and just talk. Effie promised to watch Finn Jr. for the night. So at 5 o'clock we all meet in my room and sit in our couch. Since we are all rich, we do some of the traditions people that used to live on this continent used to do like "Christmas" where we all give each other gifts. So since we are in that season we decide to watch the old movie "White Christmas". We like the movie. Sometimes it's nice to pretend that we are normal, which is exactly what we are doing now. Then we play some old board games we were given called apples to apples (we didn't really understand it or the next one) and monopoly. When suddenly I felt a sharp pain and felt water running down my leg. And another sharp pain. And another.

"Peeta. I think I'm going into labor."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! Check out my other stories and please rate, review, and subscribe**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After many hours of pain and pushing little Melody-Primrose Mellark is finally laying on me. Peeta walked slowly out of the room crying after he saw her. Finnick ran after him and brought him back , both were crying. Peeta takes Melody off of my lap and holds her close to his head. He gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and hugs her again. Then he quietly hands her to Finn and Finn hugs her and kisses her. Then he rocks her and tells me that that is what he used to do with Finn Jr. to calm him down or to soothe him. A couple of minutes later, the nurse says that the baby and I will be cleared to leave in just two days. They still have to run some tests and things like that on both of us. Finn decides that Finn Jr. needs to go take his afternoon nap so he and Annie go back to the plane that they have landed for us. Jo decides that she has to take her afternoon nap too or else she'll get grumpy. So we let her leave too. After a few hours they take Melody back to the infant ward of the hospital and they let me roam free. When we get to a small patch of flowers after a long walk around the hospital, Peeta kneels down. On one knee. He looks up at my face with a scared and anxious smile and he quietly whispers a few words. But I understand them. The 4 words that every girl dreams of hearing throughout her whole life.

"Will you marry me?" He whispers looking back at the ground.

I fall to my knees crying.

"Yes Peeta!" I manage to screech out through my tears.

He begins to cry with me and then we start to hug. Soon he is kissing me and I kiss back. This is the biggest risk I have ever taken, and I know that it will be for the best.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! Check out my other stories and please rate, review, and subscribe**


End file.
